In the Rain
by Souls Dawn
Summary: Tomoyos POV and her love for a person ... but liek eriol...
1. Eriol's POV

Lucy: Hey this is my second attempt for a Tomoyo & Eriol fanfic and this time it isn't a song fic now for the disclaimer. Lee where are you?  
  
Lee: why me?  
  
Lucy: because you are not in the fic  
  
Lee: that's not fair ::crosses him arms::  
  
Lucy: just so it I might put you  
  
Lee: Fine! ::grunt:: this author does not own us were owned by clamp thank god!  
  
Lucy: ::hits lee a bat:: you're lucky I like you. Now on with the fic.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol POV  
  
Looking up I saw the gorgeous sakura trees bloom. Their pink petals flying around, so beautiful.  
  
But before me an even more beautiful life form appeared. She was gorgeous, stunning and just plain beautiful. There was no real way to describe her.  
  
She was coming toward me, with her silky hair being caressed by the wind. Her steps were small yet elegant, she looked like a delicate flower.  
  
Always smiling, yet so sad but no matter none less beautiful. Her beauty amazes me, I could have never thought such beauty existed. Yet there she was waving at me with her smiling violet eyes.  
  
Those eyes that I get lost in every time I gaze in them. She's such a kind creature, caring for others more than herself.  
  
She reached me and was now only a touch away. I could smell her in the air, she smells like a flower, a jasmine lily. Oh my God, how wonderful, she's a dream.  
  
She say's "Eriol why did you ask me here?"  
  
I stare at her lips as she says this. Her petite sized lips, those lips that tempt mine.  
  
I couldn't help it any longer, I placed my hand on her soft check. In that same instant her pale skin turned a very rosy color making her look even more appealing.  
  
I looked deep in her eyes to see confusion and wonder.  
  
"Tomoyo…" her name escaped my lips. What a beautiful name fit for a goddess which she is to me. The only girl in my life to think of perfect. Everything I wanted, everything I didn't deserved.  
  
"Tomoyo, I wanted to tell you that I'm deeply in love with you".  
  
There I had it out. But her eyes only stared at me as if she didn't understand. Her beautiful face had formed a confusion look.  
  
She then took the hand that I had placed on her soft check and took it in her own. Then she kissed it.  
  
Her lips had kissed my hands, so much I would wish them kissing my lips instead. Oh... how she was driving me insane.  
  
"Eriol…" the way she said my name made my spine shiver, "I'm sorry but I love Sakura."  
  
Right then my thoughts were crushed and burned.  
  
I looked deep into her violet eyes with disbelief and I saw sadness in her own swelling up. "I'm sorry."  
  
She then turned around.  
  
Running, her hair flying against the wind.  
  
I just stood there, numb.  
  
The only girl I have ever confessed my love to, put me down for someone who loves another.  
  
I felt like crying but instead I put my hand on my pocket and turned around.  
  
I felt droplets of water on my skin. It began to rain and I walked away… from her and closer to loneliness.  
  
*!*!*  
  
Lucy: I'm thinking of continuing this fic but lets see how it goes. This is the fic that broke my writing block and know I'm back to write! ^.^ 


	2. Tomoyo's POV

I ran away from Eriol and his confession of love. I was scared I couldn't face his pleading eyes. I loved Sakura but there was something there for him, something I couldn't quite touch. Yet, it wasn't as strong as the feelings I had deep inside for Sakura for so long, she just had a strong grip on my heart.  
  
I ran all the way to Sakura's home. When I stepped on her doorstep I saw both Yukito and Touya step out. I bowed at them politely and smiled so they wouldn't notice the eagerness for them to leave.   
  
The house was very quiet. I rang the bell very excited; I was going to do it. I was going to tell Sakura what I felt. What I had kept inside for all those years of childhood.  
  
There she was opening the door for me to ender her home. She was wearing a white apron on top of a very ugly looking pink summer dress with a v-neck. If it weren't for me that girl would never dress fashionably.  
  
Of course it was a pleasure to dress her and undress her, she was beautiful inside and out.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan! I didn't expect to see you."  
"Hey Sakura may I come in?"  
"Oh silly me of course!"  
  
We both stepped in and I took myself to the living room. I knew Kero was upstairs in her room and I wanted to tell her and only her about my feelings. Sakura and me only the two of us.  
  
As I sat on the sofa she then came in with a tray filled with cookies and some tea in a pot.  
  
Her eyes were shinning with glee and her short brown hair brushing the side of her face each time she made a step. This made her look even prettier and very much lively.   
  
She sat next to me and stared at me.  
"So… what did you drop by so unexpectedly?"  
"Well Sakura, I needed to tell you something."  
"Oh… so what is it?  
"Sakura I love you."  
  
  
"Now I love you too Tomoyo-Chan in a friendly way"  
  
My heart sank; she didn't understand the meaning of what I had said to her. She didn't get how important it was too me. She only sat there smiling… she didn't love me back.  
  
My heart was shattered, burned and stepped on. I didn't look at Sakura. I just ran out of the house as quick as possible without realizing that it was raining out.  
  
My tears were flowing in my face mixing itself with the rain. But I didn't care I just wanted her to love me back. Instead she stepped on my heart.  
  
I was so ken wet and crying. It couldn't get any worse than being trapped in loneliness. 


End file.
